


Bid on Me

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frat Boy Scott, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, Greek Life, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jock Stiles, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Nerd Derek Hale, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: "Don't celebrate yet. I'm only bidding on him if no one else does. Which will never happen because everyone wants him." Derek said, smirk turning triumphant at Erica's exasperated expression."Oh come on Der-" Erica started to whine, but quickly cut herself off when the auctioneer (Derek was pretty sure he was the frat's president) called out "And one of our last auctions of the day, Stiles Stilinski!"Derek's heart dropped to his stomach in anticipation, waiting for the moment where some hot busty blonde or some Calvin Klein model guy bid on Stiles and won.Except. It never happened."Shit Der, are you magic or something? Does everything you predict turn out to be wrong? Quick, say 'Erica will not suddenly be handed a million dollars' out loud for me". Derek rolled his eyes and waved Erica off, watching as the auctioneer listed off qualities of Stiles, dropping the starting bid from $50 to $30 to $25, all the way down to $5.Derek was drowning in secondhand embarrassment. And judging by Stiles's badly concealed hurt expression and pink cheeks, he was suffering from a whole lot of first hand embarrassment.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek isn't exactly sure how he got here. "Here" of course being on a date with Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles Stilinski, aka the campus jock, star of the lacrosse team (yet still holding a top spot on The Dean's List), Oh _and_ frat boy extraordinaire. Not to mention the object of Derek's affection since he started classes at Beacon Hills University around 6 months ago.

Derek doesn't know what it is about the jock that's drawn him in. Maybe its the moles? The whiskey colored Bambi eyes? The cute nose and cupid's bow mouth? (The _perfectly round ass_?)

Either way Derek's never thought of Stiles as anything other than something pretty and unobtainable.

Because Derek? Well Derek is basically the epitome of an anti-jock, minus his physique. Between his thick, black rimmed glasses, penchant for cardigans, affection for anything literary, and adverse to organized sports, parties, or basically anything people usually dub "cool", he's basically the very opposite of Stiles' well, _everything_.

So needless to say, his current situation is baffling to past him, present him, and probably future him.

Although...maybe he should back up and explain a little.

 

~~~

 

"Der. Derek! Der-bear!" Erica exclaimed

"What?!" Derek practically shouted back in response.

"The fact that 'Der-bear' was the one you finally responded to has made my whole day." Erica smirked.

"Shut up." Derek said, rolling his eyes. He looked back over to where his gaze was locked just moments before: Stiles lounging out on a blanket on the quad, his friends surrounding him. The fabric of his dark blue t-shirt was stretching across his pecs beautifully, shirt sleeves straining against the flexing muscles of his arms, both of which were pillowed behind his head. His jeans, his tight, _tight_ jeans were stretched from the position, leaving very little to the ima-

"Derek!" Derek startled, snapped out of his stupor once again by an increasingly pissed off looking Erica.

He glared in response.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Derek asked, playing coy, smirk on his face.

"You know what, Der." Erica bit out.

Derek raised an eyebrow in response, prompting Erica to roll her eyes and sigh out, "You were checking Stilinski out again, Derek."

Feeling heat rising to his cheeks, Derek responded with a very (not) petulant-sounding "Was not."

"Were too." Erica responded, just as childishly.

Huffing, she turned to Boyd, who up until then had just been watching the exchange in amused silence. "Tell him i'm right, babe. I'm surprised Stilinski doesn't have holes in him from Derek's laser focus."

Boyd huffed and rolled his eyes, making Derek have a fleeting feeling of hope that he'd agree with him.

That hope was dashed however when Boyd responded back with a "She's right, bro. Your eyes were basically superglued to Stilinski."

Derek let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, okay fine. Maybe I was staring at him. But can you blame me? Like, look at him." He said, subtly gesturing to where Stiles was still sprawled.

Of course, as Derek's luck would have it, as soon as Erica and Boyd looked in Stiles direction, he chose that moment to let out a fairly gross (impressive) burp, Scott and some of his other "bros" giving him high fives.

"Oh yeah, he's a real prize." Erica said sarcastically, Boyd snickering beside her.

Derek just rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with them at this point. Erica has been very efficient at expressing her distaste for Derek's crush since the day Derek offhandedly mentioned it to her.

To her, Stiles is just another dumb jock, who gets whatever and whoever he wants.

Because yeah, rumor has it Stiles's has a steady stream of girls and guys leaving his and Scott's shared bedroom of the Alpha Epsilon Pi frat house.

But Derek has never been one to slut shame, although the thought of Stiles being with anyone else pains him.

And Derek knows Stiles isn't just some dumb jock. He knows that Stiles is an on-campus tutor for Physics. He knows he's a criminology major because he wants to follow in his dad's, Sheriff Stilinski's footsteps. He's seen Stiles help people pick up things they've dropped, consoled people when they were upset, talk people down from panic attacks. He's also been witness time and time again to Stiles's stopping Jackson Whittemore, campus douchebag, from picking on people.

Derek knows under all that dumb, jock-y, fratboyness that Stiles is a decent person.

Derek just wishes he had the balls to actually talk to Stiles and get to know really him, and prove to everyone, himself included, that Stiles isn't an asshole.

 

~~~

 

Derek hated Valentine's Day.

He wants to say its because its a corporate scheme, which yeah that's part of it, but its really because he's sick of being single on the holiday every year.

Realistically he knows what he looks like, that his working out pays off, and that the glasses give him more of a Clark Kent vibe than a weird nerd one (Erica's observation, not his).

He's aware that he could probably go out to a club and find someone to hook up with, but he doesn't want that. He doesn't want a hook up, he wants something real.

And, being a virgin also doesn't help things. Because he's pretty sure that most people would look at him and assume he's getting some regularly (once again Erica's observation, not his). But he's obviously not.

He's not even sure how he's remained a virgin this long. Probably something to do with his social awkwardness combined with being homeschooled until 11th grade, mixed in with a little "didn't peak appearance-wise until the summer before Freshman year of college".

Either way, he's alone once again on Valentine's Day, and was planning on spending it with Netflix, a bag of Hershey Kisses, and some pizza.

Or at least, that's how he thought he was going to spend it, until Erica dragged him down to the campus ballroom the moment he stepped outside after the end of his 5:00 class.

"Erica....why are we here?" Derek asked, taking in the crowd of people filling the ballroom, while various guys were lined up on stage, dressed in suits.

"Becauseee Der, the Alpha Epsilon Pi fraternity is doing a Valentine's Day fundraiser where they auction off their members for Valentine's Dates." Erica said matter-of-factly, smirk stretching across her face.

"Wait....Alpha Epsilon Pi? But isn't that...Stiles's frat?" Derek mumbled out, looking around the room.

"Look on stage, towards the end of the line." Erica responded, smirk evident even in her voice.

Derek trailed his eyes down the line of various guys, spotting Scott and a few of the other guys he recognized as Stiles friends, until he reached the end and his eyes landed on....oh _god_.

Erica was right, there, second to last in the line was Stiles, looking downright sinful in a black suit, white dress shirt showing underneath, with a red tie that matched all the other frat members'.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of something paper being shoved in his face.

He looked down to see it was a wad of money, being pushed at him by Erica.

"What...?" He asked confused, taking the money just to stop Erica before she tried to force it down his throat.

"There's some money, bid on your boytoy." She laughed.

"What? Erica! No way!" Derek whisper-shrieked, watching as each frat member was being auctioned off one by one.

"Yes way Der. Just, _please_? For me?" Erica asked, pulling out her pouty face, reminding Derek of a sad puppy.

"Ugh fine-" Derek grumbled, only to be cut off by Erica's whisper-yelled "yes!".

"Don't celebrate yet. I'm only bidding on him if no one else does. Which will never happen because everyone wants him." Derek said, smirk turning triumphant at Erica's exasperated expression.

"Oh come on Der-" Erica started to whine, but quickly cut herself off when the auctioneer (Derek was pretty sure he was the frat's president) called out "And one of our last auctions of the day, Stiles Stilinski!"

Derek's heart dropped to his stomach in anticipation, waiting for the moment where some hot busty blonde or some Calvin Klein model guy bid on Stiles and won.

Except. It never happened.

"Shit Der, are you magic or something? Does everything you predict turn out to be wrong? Quick, say 'Erica will not suddenly be handed a million dollars' out loud for me". Derek rolled his eyes and waved Erica off, watching as the auctioneer listed off qualities of Stiles, dropping the starting bid from $50 to $30 to $25, all the way down to $5.

Derek was drowning in secondhand embarrassment. And judging by Stiles's badly concealed hurt expression and pink cheeks, he was suffering from a whole lot of first hand embarrassment.

Just as the auctioneer started to say "Okay how about we move on to our last frat member of the night, Greenberg get up here!", Derek shouted out a "Wait!", and quickly flushed as everyone in the room turned to look at him, including Stiles.

"I have.." he started, before quickly counting the money Erica gave him, "$25 dollars".

"That's nice four eyes, but is that money for Stilinski or Greenberg? Greenberg right? Way more than I expected for him, Greenberg go down and say hi to your Clark Kent wannabe date." The auctioneer said.

Derek felt himself flush angrily at the jibe, but cleared his throat saying "It's for Stiles. Stilinski."

"Well shit! Okay then! Four eyes you fork over your money to me and Stilinski you get your ass down to your date!" The auctioneer shouted at Stiles, the boy complying, slowly making his way down the stage's stairs.

"Fuck he's coming down here, shit Erica what do I do?" Derek mumbled, panicking.

"You are gonna give me back my money so I can go give it to President douchebag up there, and then you're going to talk to Stiles and go on a nice date and get to know each other, fall in love, get engaged, and make me the maid of honor at your wedding." Erica smirked, grabbing her money out of Derek's hands before heading off in the direction of the stage.

Derek rolled his eyes before retorting with a "You know there's no way Laura would let you be the maid of honor over her at my wedding!", which of course was the moment Stiles finally reached him.

"Oh wow wedding talk. Little soon dude don't you think?" Stiles joked, although Derek could still see the hurt breaking through his expression.

"Not 'dude'. Derek." Derek said in response, wincing at his lack of social skills. ' _Seriously Derek, the first time you finally get to talk to Stiles and that's what you say to him?!_ ' He thought to himself, but before his thoughts could get too dark he was brought back to reality by the sound of Stiles's laugh.

"Wow okay then, _Derek_. So what did you want to do for this date? I was thinking maybe burgers, curly fries, and milkshakes from the diner in town?"

"Aren't you a little overdressed for that?" ' _Dammit someone just cut his tongue out because he clearly can't use it for anything other than licking the foot he keeps shoving in his mouth'_.

"Very true. I, however did not choose this outfit, I was essentially forced into it by Chad, the frat President, and also the guy who called you four eyes. Sorry for that by the way... But, if you do want to go somewhere that matches this outfit, I wouldn't mind that either. Up to you, man."

Derek debated his options for a few seconds, before deciding that the diner seemed not only more casual and laid back, but also just more Stiles in general.

"The diner sounds good." Derek responded with what he hoped looked like a normal smile and not some deranged serial killer look.

"Alright, then ready to go?" Stiles asked, heading towards the exit at Derek's nod.

He ended up following Stiles to the Alpha Epsilon Pi house's parking lot, until they reached a battered, blue Jeep.

"Uh, so this is Roscoe, he'll be your ride for tonight."

Biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something akin to 'Roscoe's not the only thing I want to ride tonight', Derek just nodded, before climbing into the passenger side.

The ride to the diner was short, but it wasn't silent. At least not on Stiles's end. Derek quickly learned that the guy has a propensity to fill silences. After just a little under 10 minute car ride Derek knew of Stiles's entire history with the diner, from when he used to go there with his mom when he was younger (Stiles's use of past tense when referring to her didn't go unnoticed by Derek), all the way to a short anecdote of how he just went there last week with Scott and apparently made him laugh so hard his milkshake shot out of his nose.

Derek definitely wasn't complaining though. As someone who doesn't talk much, he was infinitely grateful that Stiles took it upon himself to fill in the silences.

When they finally reached the diner, Derek reached for the passenger side door handle and was about to pull it open, until Stiles clambered out of the car in a rush of limbs in order to open it for him.

Blushing, he mumbled out a "Thank you", and followed Stiles to the diner, where he proceeded to hold that door open for Derek as well.

Small smile on his red-tinged face, he mumbled out another "Thank you", before following Stiles inside, heading towards the back of the place, where a vacant booth sat slightly in the shadows.

Derek had just opened his mouth to try and start up a conversation, but was (thankfully) beat by the waitress coming over and asking for their order.

Food orders placed, Derek spared a glance up at Stiles, swallowing down a sudden bout of nervousness.

"Soo _Derek_ , what's year are you? Senior?" Stiles asked, fingers busy folding and unfolding a napkin he pulled from the tableside dispenser.

Hazel eyes drawn to the sight of Stiles's long, thin fingers, Derek quickly snapped himself out of his stupor, looking up and meeting Stiles's gaze.

"Um, what was that? Sorry." Derek asked, sheepishly, feeling himself blush when Stiles's raised an eyebrow, glanced down at his hands, and back up to Derek's blushing face.

"I asked what year you were." Stiles responded, corners of his mouth lifting in a smirk.

"Oh. I'm a sophomore." Derek replied.

"That's it? Dude you look way older than that." Stiles said sounding surprised.

"Yeah? It's probably the beard. My sisters always tell me that it ages me like 10 years." ' _Oh god, Derek don't overshare he doesn't care about what your sisters said_.' Derek thought worriedly.

To his relief however, Stiles just laughed and nodded, "Yeah that's probably it man. But sophomore is cool. But then again i'm a freshman so anything above that always seems better." He said laughing.

Derek smiled, "Yeah I get that."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed with a smile before asking, "So what's your major then?"

"Oh um i'm majoring in medicine. I'm hoping to go into Pediatrics in the future."

"Aw really dude? That's so awesome! So you like kids then?"

"Oh yeah. I mean I grew up with a bunch of siblings, most of them younger than me, so I think I have a soft spot for them, yeah."

Derek felt his heart thump at the soft, fond look Stiles gave him.

"That's so sweet dude." Stiles said, smile coloring his voice.

"Thanks." Derek said with a smile, "What's your major?" He asked, even though he very well knew Stiles's major and a bunch of other basics about him after spending the night a few months ago researching (" _Stalking Derek, the proper word is stalking." Shut up Erica!_ ") Stiles on Facebook.

"Oh um mine is Criminal Justice. My dad's the Sheriff so i've always grown up around the force and stuff, and wanted to follow in his footsteps." Stiles responded, tone tinged with insecurity, rubbing the back of his neck.

But Derek wasn't going to let that fly. "That's really cool. Wanting to follow in his footsteps. Both of my parents are lawyers and I think they always wanted me to follow in theirs but...its not for me."

"You think so?" Stiles asked, still sounding slightly uncertain, but at Derek's nod and small smile, his expression brightened. "Thanks dude! But yeah I feel you on the whole lawyer thing, I just don't understand how people can argue without getting too pissed off or upset."

"That's what I always say!" Derek exclaimed with a smile and a laugh.

 

~~~

 

A couple hours, two burgers, three plates of curly fries, and two strawberry milkshakes later, Derek and Stiles finally decided to leave the diner.

Walking out to where Stiles's Jeep still sat in the near-empty parking lot, Derek couldn't help but smile at how good the night went.

He learned so much about Stiles in such a short period of time, and Stiles's about him.

Including that they live and grew up practically 10 minutes away from each other, yet their paths never crossed, due to Derek being homeschooled until 11th grade and then put into the private high school in Beacon Hills, and Stiles's being in the public high school.

They knew each other's favorite colors (black for Derek, and a tie between blue and orange for Stiles's), as well as a whole lot of other little tidbits.

Their smiles also never left their faces, and Derek made Stiles's laugh not once, but twice. _Twice_! He couldn't wait to tell Erica. And thank her for pushing him to bid on Stiles. Maybe he'd buy her some chocolates or something.

The ride back to campus was short, but the conversation still flowed between the two.

When they both climbed out of the Jeep, Derek was filled with sadness at the night ending, and was reluctant to leave. And, it may have been wishful thinking on his part, but it seemed like Stiles was reluctant to end the night as well.

Nevertheless, the pair parted with goodbyes and a hug that embarrassingly made Derek's knees wobble.

Still, Derek felt like he was walking on air the whole way back to his dorm, the feeling staying even as he fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Stiles headed up into the Alpha Epsilon Pi house with a skip in his step and a whistle on his lips.

He greeted some of the other brothers as he walked inside, waving to where some of them were huddled around the television in the living room.

The sound of some basketball game slowly got more muffled the higher he walked up the stairs to his room, until it was just a distant hum.

"Dude, how'd it go?" Scott asked as soon as he walked into their shared room.

"It was actually really...good. Derek is awesome, I don't know how i've never noticed him before." 

"That's great, man!" Scott exclaimed excitedly, "You gonna see him again?"

"I hope so." Stiles sighed, lovestruck smile on his face.

His good mood dropped, however, when he heard someone clear their throat, Scott groaning in response.

Stiles turned around, and was met with Jackson in all his douchey glory. 

"What do you want, Douchemore?" Stiles grumbled, before unceremoniously plopping himself down onto his bed.

"Oh nothing much, Stilinski. Just wanted to know how your _pity_ date went." Jackson said faux nonchalantly, smirk on his face.

"Fuck off, asshole. Derek is _great_.", he said with conviction, giving Jackson the finger.

"Oh no, no. I'm not saying _you_ were pitying _Derek_. I'm saying _he_ was pitying _you_." 

"What are you on about Jackson?" Stiles sighed out, trying to hide how much his words were concerning him.

"Derek didn't bid on you until the very end. When no one else was. Your bid dropped down to five bucks Stilinski. It was frankly pathetic. Hell, even _I_ was starting to feel bad for your sad ass!" 

"Fuck off Jackson! That's not true!" Stiles exclaimed, anger taking over to replace the overwhelming sense of _hurt_ he was feeling. Because in the back of his mind he knew Jackson wasn't lying. He was there. Derek _did_ bid on him at the very last second. 

"You're only getting pissy because you know it's true, Stilinski! He probably would have never bid on you if you weren't up there looking like the sad little puppy that no one wants to adopt from the shelter!" Jackson finished with a laugh, before turning and heading downstairs.

"Don't listen to him, Stiles. Jackson's just being a dick." Scott said gently, clearly seeing the distress his best friend was going through.

"But he's not Scott, that's the thing! I mean the way he's saying it is douchey but it's all true! Derek really did bid on me at the last second." He finished sadly, hastily stripping out of his suit and burying himself under his covers.

"Maybe there's another explanation for it." Scott said, before turning out their lights.

"I doubt it." Stiles mumbled.

The last thing he heard was his own wet sniffle and Scott's sad sigh, before he fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Derek woke up the next morning not to his alarm, but to the sound of none other than Erica pounding down his door.

"Tell me everything." She demanded, pushing through to the room the moment Derek opened the door. Boyd trailed behind her, giving Derek a thumbs up before sitting down beside his girlfriend where she was perched on Derek's bed.

"Goodmorning to you too." Derek said with an eyeroll, sitting down beside Erica.

Erica scoffed, "Oh _please_ its not like you had any other plans this morning besides sleeping in, Mr. 'I don't have class until 3 pm'."

"Yeah, yeah." Derek sighed, before diving into a detailed recount of last night.

 

~~~

 

Recount finally over, Derek couldn't help the pleased smile stretching across his face.

That smile faltered however when Boyd, ever the voice of reason, asked, "So why didn't anyone else bid on him then? I mean its great that you got to go on a date with him, man, and that it went well, but isn't Stilinski popular? I know the rumor is he gets around a lot." 

Before Derek could open his mouth to answer, Erica did it for him. "I was wondering that too babe. But honestly the more I think about it, I think Stiles isn't as popular as Derek hyped him up to be. Like yeah he has friends and yeah he's a frat boy, but compared to the other members he's like...the lowest tier. I also heard a rumor that he's packing a pretty big schlong, so I think that's probably how he's getting around so much. Combine that rumor with the atmosphere of parties, alcohol, and weed, and boom." Erica finished with an exploding hand gesture.

"Yeah that makes sense. Plus I think Derek just hyped him up a lot." Boyd said with a smirk, laughing at Derek's indignant "Hey!".

"Oh come on, Der, admit it, you've been making him seem like god's gift to humanity." Erica teased.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, _maybe_ I hyped him up a little. But  it doesn't matter, because his apparent 'not as popular as I thought'-ness meant I got to go on a date with him...so." He finished with a shrug.

"Hell yeah Der!" Erica exclaimed happily, before breaking into her rendition of "Derek and Stiles sittin' in a tree F-U-C-K-I-" before she was cut off with Derek hitting her with a pillow.

He laughed at her affronted look, before his eyes widened. He only had a moment to take in the sudden smirk on her face before he had a mouthful of pillow.

 

He really did love his friends.

 

~~~

 

After getting out of his 3:00 class at 4:15, Derek met up with Erica and Boyd to hang around on the quad.

When he got there, he noticed Stiles and some of his frat friends throwing around a football, and smiled when Stiles's sent a little wave his way.

"Oooh he waved at you, Der! You should go talk to him." Erica said as soon as Derek sat down beside her.

"What? No way. Firstly he was just being nice, secondly he's with all his frat boy friends so there's no way i'm going over there."

"Well lucky for you they're all leaving and Stilinski is alone folding up his blanket, so your excuse is moot now." Erica smirked.

"Shit." Derek groaned, looking over to where Stiles was, in fact, alone.

"It's like fate is telling you to go over there Der, go say hi! See if he wants to grab dinner with us!" Erica encouraged, shoving at him until he stood up with a grumbled out "Fine."

Ignoring Erica's gleeful shriek, he headed over to where Stiles was.

"Hey Stiles." He said, smiling when the boy startled, before turning to meet Derek's gaze.

"Oh. Hey man." He responded. Derek felt the smile drop off his face at how cold Stiles's tone sounded, so different than how he was just last night.

"Uh hey...so me and a couple friends were going to grab dinner at the dining hall, did you want to come? If you're not busy that is." Derek rambled nervously, tacking on a slightly wobbly smile at the end.

He wasn't sure what kind of response he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for Stiles's mouth to shape into a frown, eyes glaring.

"Look Derek. You don't have to keep pretending, its fine. Last night was just a pity date, right? So just, let's forget it happened."

"Oh. Okay." Derek responded dumbly, heart lodged in his throat.

He turned away, heading towards Erica and Boyd, and angrily swiped up his bag from the ground.

"Hey, hey! Der, what's going on?" Erica asked concerned.

"He said to just forget about last night, because it was a _pity_ date." Derek bit out, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

Stomping away to his dorm, he ignored Erica's calls for him to come back. Chiding himself, he wondered how he could have ever let himself be so stupid. How he could ever think that someone like Stiles could ever want to be with him, or even just be friends with him.

 

~~~

 

Stiles tried to ignore the angry tears pricking at his eyes while he hastily packed up the rest of his things.

He just finished when someone grabbed his wrist, harshly turning him around to face them.

He came face to face with two of Derek's friends, Elaine...or Elyse? And Brody...or something?

"You have some nerve Stilinski!" The girl (Eloise?) practically snarled at him, her taller, darker counterpart staring daggers at him.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Stiles shrieked in indignation.

"Are you dumb? You know what you did!" The girl yelled back.

"I guess I'm dumb then because I have ZERO clue what you're on about right now!" Stiles said, throwing up his arms in exasperation, (or at least his free arm since the other one was still locked in blondie's hard grip).

"You...really don't know." The girl said, sounding surprised.

Stiles have her a 'yeah, no shit' look, to which she huffed, eyeliner lined eyes rolling, "You told Derek to leave you alone because last night was a pity date." She said matter of factly.

"Okay...and why, pray tell, are you mad at _me_ , right now? Shouldn't you be mad at Derek?" Stiles asked, confusion clear in his tone.

The girl just looked at him like he had three heads, "Why should we be mad at Derek?!" She exclaimed, anger quickly coming back.

"Because he was the one who bid on me out of pity! Because no one else was bidding! And then went on the date with me out of pity! I told him to leave me alone because I don't need him to pretend anymore! The frat got their money and Derek got the date. The end." Stiles's yelled, voice cracking. Feeling sadness well up within him again, he tried to pull his arm out of the girl's grip, but no dice.

"You...but he...? And I? But...Derek.." The girl mumbled, while talking to her friend (boyfriend?) through what appeared to be just their eyebrows.

Stiles's waited, and was just about to open his mouth to ask what the actual fuck she was on about, but the girl cut him off.

  
"So....there seems to have been a big misunderstanding here." The girl said.

Stiles's just raised his eyebrow in response.

The girl rolled her eyes, before quickly explaining what she meant.

Explanation over, Stiles left the pair with the number to Derek's dorm room scribbled hastily on his arm, two new numbers in his phone, and maybe (hopefully) two new friends.

 

~~~

 

Less than five minutes later Stiles's reached Derek's dorm building, and practically flew up the stairs to the second floor.

Looking down at the writing on his arm, he cursed Erica (her name was Erica, Stiles guesses were pretty close _okay_?) for her sloppy penmanship, as he couldn't tell whether the writing on his arm read '241' or '247'.

Shrugging, he decided to try both, and knocked on 241 first, and was met with a sight he doesn't think would ever leave his memories.

"Dude! Why would you answer the door naked?!" Stiles exclaimed, hastily covering his eyes.

"More like why not, cutie. You need somethin?" The guy flirted.

Any other time Stiles may have taken the tan, tall, _ripped_ , dimpled guy up on his offer, but he was too focused on Derek.

"Nah sorry man, knocked on the wrong door." Stiles said with a wince, heading down the hall to 247.

"Well, i'll be here if you ever decide this was the right room!" The stranger yelled after him, making Stiles blush harder.

He just threw a haphazard wave over his shoulder, before sidling up to room 247. Gulping down his nervousness, he raised his hand. And knocked.

' _Here goes nothing_.' He thought.

 

~~~

  
Derek had just settled down into his blanket cocoon on his bed, when there was a pounding on his door.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Derek grumbled out a "Go away Erica." before covering his head with his pillow.

"Not Erica.." an uncertain, and very familiar sounding voice responded back.

Derek felt himself tense up, and his heart start to race. Taking a few moments to steel himself, he furiously rubbed any remnants of tears out of his eyes and off his face, and strode over to his door, opening it to reveal a very nervous and haggard looking Stiles.

"Uh...heyyy man. Can I come in?" He asked.

Derek stepped to the side in response, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it, and after watching Stiles hover uncertainly for what felt like ages, patted the area beside him.

Stiles breathed out an audibly shaky sigh of relief, before settling down a few inches from him.

  
"So...um. I met Erica and Boyd. Or well Erica yelled at me first and Boyd glared silently, before the introductions were made. Well, I guess actually Erica told me some very interesting things first. After yelling at me. And _then_ introduced herse-"  
  
"Stiles! Is there any point to this?" Derek sighed out, exasperated, effectively cutting off the boy's ramblings.

  
He watched in surprise as Stiles's cheeks turned an endearing pink color, eyes locked on where he was nervously wringing his hands in his lap.

"Well, yes. Um. Derek? Did you bid on me because you felt bad that no one else was? Was it a...pity thing?" The boy asked, voice cracking towards the end.

Derek felt his eyes widen in surprise. "What?! Stiles...no! It definitely wasn't that."

"Oh. So Erica _was_ right then." Stiles mumbled.

"What?" Derek asked, scared of the response he was going to get. He was going to kill Erica after this.

"Erica told me that you didn't bid on me out of pity. She said you waited to see if other people would because you were too scared to do it and were trying to work up to it. She also said that you've been...pining after me since last semester started back in September."

"Oh." Derek just responded dumbly.

"Was she right?" Stiles's asked suddenly a lot closer to him than he remembered.

"Oh. Yeah. She was." Derek responded, meeting Stiles's gaze for the first time since he got there.

"Good." Stiles whispered, before closing the distance between them.

Kissing Stiles felt like heaven incarnate, and Derek never wanted it to end, but he knew they still needed to talk more.

Reluctantly pulling away from the sinful softness of Stiles's lips, Derek breathed out, "Wait...so when you told me to leave you alone because last night was a pity date...You said that because you thought that I was pitying you?"

"Yeah...Wait. Derek. Did you...Did you think I meant that I went on the date with you out of pity? Because you bid on me?" Stiles asked incredulously.

At Derek's lack of response and sudden lack of eye contact, Stiles let out a quiet gasp and grabbed for Derek's chin, making him look at him.

"Derek, why would you think that?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know...because isn't the whole thing just pity dates? Or like ways to get the frat guys laid? Or, because you're you, and i'm me?" Derek rambled with a shrug.

Stiles expression was one of pure confusion, "Well yeah, maybe some of it was pity dates, or one night stands, but it wasn't that for me. Not after I met you and we started talking. Not after I got to know you better. But, that's not important. What do you mean by 'you're you and i'm me?'"

"I mean that you're Mr. Popular jock frat boy, and i'm quiet, dorky, nerd guy." Derek mumbled.

Stiles shook his head, small smile on his face. "You're _way_ more than any of that Derek. And, i'd like to prove to you how much I mean that, if you'll have me." He finished, smile turning nervous.

Derek couldn't help the grin that stretched his cheeks. And it only grew wider when he felt the hand Stiles still had on his face start slowly caressing the dimple hidden under his stubble.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"One hundred percent." Stiles responded back.

"Okay." Derek whispered, glasses covered hazel eyes meeting clear whiskey ones.

"Okay." Stiles whispered back, before leaning in.

Derek met him halfway, and their lips met again in the softest of caresses.

 

 _Bliss_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek and Stiles have been together for almost 3 months now, and Derek feels like he's in a constant state of "walking on sunshine".

Stiles is not only a great person, he's a great boyfriend too.

He's always there for Derek when he needs him, and Derek is always there for him. Whether it be something casual like helping each other study for exams, or something bigger like Derek spending the day in bed with Stiles, comforting him on the anniversary of his mother's death.

Stiles's dad loves Derek, and Derek's family loves Stiles. Their friend groups have even merged into one giant 'pack'.

They've blended so seamlessly into each others's lives its almost difficult for them to try and remember what their lives were like before they became StilesandDerek (jokingly dubbed 'Sterek' by their family and friends).

Derek couldn't be happier. Well...almost. Because even though their relationship is going extremely well on every front, there's one exception: sex.

Derek has yet to tell Stiles about his little (big) virgin problem, and instead just subtly backs off whenever their makeout sessions get too heated.

He always feels bad after, when he becomes aware of the feeling of Stiles's hard on through whatever pants he's wearing, so he knows he's constantly blue-balling his boyfriend.

But yet Stiles never pushes him. He doesn't know if Stiles has some magical virgin radar and knows he is one, or if Stiles just caught on to how he would tense up when his hands started wandering.

But the most frustrating part of it all? Derek _does_ want to have sex with his boyfriend, he's been mentally ready to move things along now for months.

He's just, nervous. So nervous. Because he knows Stiles is far more experienced than him, and he's terrified of disappointing him. That once he sees how big of an inexperienced little virgin Derek is, he'll want to call things off and move on to someone more worthy.

Because even though Stiles is constantly proving to Derek how much he likes him, how much he wants to be with him, there's still a small niggling in the back of Derek's mind telling him he isn't good enough.

 

~~~~

 

"So, Stilinski, you and Hale bang yet?" Jackson asked with a smirk, banging his plate down on the table before settling in across from him.

Him, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and douchebag were all in the dining hall for lunch, waiting on Erica, Boyd, and Derek to join him.

To Stiles's left sat an empty chair, a plateful of mozzarella sticks at its place. Derek had texted him earlier saying he was going to be around 10 minutes late for lunch, because he had to grab his corrected copy of his previous bio exam from the bins in the Biological Sciences building. And, considering Stiles's knew that Derek's bio lecture was 250 students deep, he figured he'd snagged some mozzarella sticks for Derek, his boyfriend (' _god that'll never get old_ ') because they were his favorite, and they always were gone within five minutes of the dining hall lunch rush.

"Jackson." Lydia said warningly from her spot to the right of Stiles.

"Oh come on Lyds! They've been together for 3 months now and still haven't fucked!"

Lydia just sighed, while Stiles glared at her dickhead boyfriend.

"Okay first off, for your information it's been three and _a half months_. Secondly, why is my sex life any of your business? I'm happy with Derek, it doesn't matter that we haven't had sex yet." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh _please_ , you're not fooling anyone. You were the slut of the frat house, and now all of a sudden you're practically celibate? Like how much is it killing you Stilinski? Your balls must be the darkest blue right now! How are you even waiting this long? You should just drop the little nerd now, and go find someone that'll actually get you off, before you die of blue balls." Jackson ranted.

It wasn't until Jackson finished blowing it out of his ass that Stiles noticed everyone giving him and Jackson panicked looks, Scott even going as far to move his hand back and forth across his neck in the universal "cut it out" gesture.

Stiles was confused, and was ready to argue against Jackson's ridiculousness when Lydia kicked him in the shin, subtly inclining her head backwards.

Slowly, Stiles turned around, and felt his heart drop at the sight of Derek standing there looking dejected, Erica and Boyd beside him looking a mix of angry and concerned.

"Heyy babe." Stiles said with a wince.

He was about to ask Derek how much of the conversation he heard, but before he could Derek shot him a watery glare, turned tail, and booked it out of the dining hall.

"Shit, fuck, great." Stiles whispered to himself, standing and gathering his bag in a haste, before heading for the exit.

Or, at least, he tried to head for the exit, but was blocked by Erica and Boyd.

"Where do you think you're going Stiles?" Erica asked with a glare.

"Oh gee, I don't know...after my emotionally distraught boyfriend?" Stiles bit out, trying to move around the pair.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Stiles. How about you go fuck yourself instead?"

"Erica! Let up!" Lydia huffed in annoyance.

"What? Me? What did I do? He's the asshole!" Erica exclaimed, pointing at Stiles.

"No he's not. My soon-to-be ex-boyfriend is the asshole." Lydia said with a huff, ignoring Jackson's indignant cries.

Stiles slowly edged away from the group, silently thanking Lydia for distracting Erica and Boyd enough that he could go around them to the exit.

He also hoped Lydia and the others set the record straight for Erica and Boyd.

 

' _Fingers crossed_.'

 

~~~

 

Derek had just slammed the door of his dorm room shut when there was a knock on the other side.

With a grimace, he resigned himself to ignoring the sound, and walked the short distance to his bed.

He tried, really he did, to ignore the knocking and Stiles's pleas, but he never claimed to have a strong power of will.

On Stiles's tenth whined request to "Just please open the door Derek, _please_.", Derek stood up with a huff, opening the door in a flourish before going to sit back down on his bed.

Stiles's sat down beside him, and he waited with baited breath for whatever was going to come tumbling out of his mouth, but to his surprise nothing did. Instead, he was suddenly wrapped up in a pair of gangly, muscled arms.

He felt himself tense up, and it took a full minute of him sitting stock-still for Stiles to pull away.

"Der...?" Stiles whispered sadly. His face was the very picture of distraught and worried.

Derek just shook his head in response, turning his gaze to focus on the handles of his dresser drawers.

"Derek I think there's been a really big misunderstanding between us. Again." Stiles stated, gently grabbing his face to look at his.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Because to me it seemed like I walked in on a conversation about how _trying_ it was for you to stay with me without getting any." Derek bit out, feeling his eyes start to burn again.

"But that's where you're wrong, Der! I mean yeah, there was a conversation going on about that-" Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek ripping his face from his grip, starting to stand up off his perch on the bed.

"Wait, wait Der!" Stiles pleaded, while grabbing at Derek's arm, trying to pull him back down. After a few seconds of struggling, to his relief Derek sat back down.

"Will you let me explain? Please!" Stiles practically whined. Derek gave a small nod, looking defeated. And Stiles felt his heart ache.

"What I was trying to say was yes there was a conversation like how you described. But it was very, _very_ one sided. It was basically Jackson ranting at me while I sat there fuming over his bullshit." Stiles stated.

He took Derek's hand closest to him in his, prompting his boyfriend to meet his gaze. "Derek, everything Jackson was saying was wrong. These past three and a half months have been the best of my life! It doesn't matter that we haven't had sex, I still want to be with you. I'll wait for you to be ready for as long as it takes. Or, if the day never comes, i'll still be happy. Because i'll be with you. Because all I care about is being with you, because I love you!" Stiles rambled in a rush.

He looked back up at his boyfriend and noticed the wide-eyed look on his face. It took him replaying everything he just said to realize what he'd done. Because the big L word hadn't exactly been exchanged between the two of them yet.

"Um. Well...I-" he stuttered nervously, before being cut off by Derek.

"Did you...did you mean that?" Derek said, sounding awed.

Stiles found confidence in the way his boyfriend didn't look disgusted or freaked out, but actually hopeful and happy.

"Yes, I meant it. Not the way I was exactly planning on confessing it to you, but I meant it. And its okay if you don't feel the sa-..mhmp!" He grunted out, effectively being cut off by his boyfriend's lips slamming into his.

He eagerly returned the kiss, before Derek broke it, pulling about only an inch away from him.

"I love you too." Derek whispered, making Stiles's gasp.

"Yeah? Good." Stiles whispered back, leaning his forehead against Derek's.

He really didn't want to break the moment, but he felt like they should still talk more.

"Der...you know I don't care that we haven't had sex yet right? You know that i'm perfectly happy doing what we're doing right?." Stiles softly asked, pulling away from their embrace.

Derek slowly nodded, but instead of his sad expression going back to its normal one like Stiles's had wanted, it turned into one of nervousness.

"Derek are you okay?"

Derek closing his eyes and gulped before reopening them didn't do anything to help alleviate Stiles's concerns.

"Yeah. But about the sex thing... I haven't been holding off because i'm not ready, at least not for this long. At the very beginning maybe it was that, but for most of the time it's been me being...nervous and...scared." Derek finished on a whisper.

"Scared of what babe?" Stiles asked, taking both of Derek's hands in his.

"That I won't know what i'm doing and i'll look like a giant inexperienced dork. Because i'm a...a virgin. And I know I should have told you sooner. But I was scared and still am scared that you'll leave me for someone more on your level of experience." Derek rushed out, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

Once again, Stiles reached for his boyfriend, and coaxed his gaze back to him. "Derek, I would _never_ do that. Your lack of inexperience will never drive me away. We could have a bunch of fumbles and faux pas but I'd still love you anyways. If anything, the fact that you're inexperienced turns me on, the fact that i'd be the first to do anything with you..." He trailed off with a blush.

"Really?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Definitely." Stiles responded with conviction.

"Oh." Derek mumbled out.

"Oh?" Stiles asked, grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Yes oh." Derek said with an eyeroll, "I just...guess we probably should have just talked about all this sooner."

"Uh yeah." Stiles said teasingly, laughing when it garnered an eyeroll from Derek, who effectively cut off his laughing by kissing him.

The kiss quickly turned dirty, and in what felt like a matter of seconds, Derek was on his back with Stiles hovering over him.

It wasn't any different from their usual make out sessions, but it somehow _felt_ it. It was like now that his insecurities were out in the open he could finally fully relax.

Stiles was sucking what felt like a very large hickey into his neck when Derek decided "fuck it", and snaked his hands down his boyfriend's sweatpants to grab at his ass.

Sure, there was usually some heavy petting during their make out sessions, but never below the clothes, and Stiles's surprised gasp echoed the sentiment.

"Uh...Der?" Stiles trailed off in question, pulling himself away from where he was buried in Derek's neck.

"Yes?" Derek asked with a smirk and another grab to the ass cheeks still in his hands.

Stiles let out a quiet, breathy moan before asking, "Um...whatcha doing?"

"I think...I want to try progressing things. Sexually. With you. If that's something you'd want." Derek said in a rush, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Stiles's expression softened, and he leaned down to leave the sweetest of pecks to the tip of Derek's nose. "I am definitely on board with the idea, but are you sure you want that, Der?" he asked, breath ghosting along Derek's lips.

"Yes. Definitely." Derek said with a fervent nod.

"Okay." Stiles whispered, before leaning down to connect their lips once more.

They started slow, shirts being gently stripped off, followed by pants, until the pair of them were just in their boxers.

Mid-kiss, Derek started inching his hands under the waistband of Stiles's boxers, prompting the boy to peel them off in a rush. Boxers off, he looked up at Derek with an uncharacteristically shy expression.

Derek, on his part, couldn't stop gaping. Because Stiles was _big_.

"No wonder you had a veritable stream of people leaving your room every night before we got together.", slipped out of Derek's mouth before he could stop it, and he winced.

Stiles's face morphed into one of worry and insecurity, "Does that bother you? My...experience and all that."

"What? No! Definitely not. I like it. Or well, maybe that's not the right way to put it. Because I don't.", at Stiles sudden hurt look he hastily added on, "I mean I don't like the idea of you being with anyone else that isn't me! But the experience itself is good, because at least one of us knows how to go about things.." Derek rambled.

To his surprise, Stiles let out a small laugh. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Der. But I understand what you mean about the experience thing. I was just worried, because I know my reputation. Or, I guess, my old reputation, since i'm _happily_ taken now." He smiled, before meeting Derek in a sweet kiss.

However, Derek couldn't help but moan and deepen it, when he felt Stiles's hard, hot length press against his through his boxers.

Stiles moaned back, before tugging at his waistband, Derek lifting up slightly so the garment could be slid down and off.

He full-body flushed at the fact that he was fully naked, and looked up to see his boyfriend staring practically enraptured down at his dick.

"You're uncut." Stiles breathed out, running a finger lightly down his foreskin.

Derek bit back a moan at the feeling, but the pleasure was quickly overtaken by worry. "Oh yeah. I forget sometimes that this isn't the norm, or I would've said something sooner. Sorry..." He finished on an uncertain whisper.

"You have nothing to apologize for baby. I _love_ uncut cocks." Stiles stated, voice practically a growl.

"Yeah? That's g-good." Derek stuttered, body being overcome with sensation as Stiles suddenly had his lips wrapped around his dick.

"This okay?" Stiles asked, pulling off of Derek with a slick sounding pop.

"Mmm yeah." Derek moaned, "But, if you keep that up i'm going to cum, and I was hoping we could go...further."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Stiles pulled off before crawling back up his boyfriend's body.

"Like...anal?" Stiles asked, eyes widening at Derek's nod.

"Oh, okay. Lemme just get the lube and condoms and I can show you how to finger me _just_ _right_." Stiles mumbled out. "Bedside drawer?" He asked, opening it up and digging through it at Derek's terse nod. Triumphant "aha!" on his lips, he popped back up, lube and condom in hand.

"Oh. Um. Okay." Derek said with what seemed to be a forced smile.

Worried he read things wrong, Stiles dropped the supplies on the bed before cupping his boyfriend's cheek, "What's wrong Der?"

"What? Oh nothing. Where's the lube?" Derek asked, clearly trying to change the subject, but Stiles's shut it down with a slow peck to his lips.

"Uh uh. None of that mister. Honesty is the best and only policy when it comes to us, especially with sex stuff, so just spill it."

Huffing, Derek suddenly became engrossed with a spot on the ceiling before mumbling "I was just...hoping that maybe for my first time, I could...bottom. But it's fine, I trust you either way."

"What? Der look at me." Stiles said, coaxing his boyfriend to comply, when he did, he continued, "I would so be down with fucking that ass of yours. Been dreaming of it since we started dating. I just didn't know that'd be something you'd want. But hell yeah baby, i'd love to top."

"Yeah? You sure?" Derek asked, hope coloring his voice.

"Ohoho yeah. Turn over for me baby, I needed to get my fingers in that ass like yesterday." Stiles moaned out, moving back so Derek could turn over.

Lubing up his fingers, Stiles drizzled a little extra lube directly onto his boyfriend's (pretty) hole, mumbling an apology into his skin when he whined at the coldness.

Kissing along his spine, Stiles gently pushed in his first finger, surprised when he met no resistance.

Emboldened by the fact and by Derek's moans, he quickly inserted a second, even more surprised when that one met barely any resistance either.

Scissoring his fingers, he blanketed his body over his boyfriend's, kissing just below his ear and whispering, "Der, do you do this to yourself?"

He felt his boyfriend tense at the question, but Derek still nodded regardless.

"Fuck that's so hot baby." Stiles moaned, snagging Derek's earlobe between his teeth and gently pulling, before kissing down his neck.

He pressed a smile into his skin when he felt Derek relax, and tried to add a third finger to the mix. This one met more resistance than the other two, but Derek still relaxed around the intrusion fast, moaning all the while.

Angling his fingers, he let a self satisfied smile stretch his face when his boyfriend let out a loud moan.

Brushing over the bump again and again, Stiles retracted his fingers once Derek started to beg, "Please Stiles, i'm ready, so ready."

"Shh, shh, I got you Der." Stiles whispered in his boyfriend's ear, before opening and rolling the condom down onto his neglected cock, grabbing some more lube to slick himself up.

Turning his boyfriend's head to meet him in a kiss, Stiles mumbled a "Ready?" against his lips, slowly easing in when Derek nodded.

The process was slow, but not as slow as he had expected. Images of Derek fingering himself, maybe even using a toy on himself, flittered through his mind, causing him to bite his lip and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Fully in, the pair moaned in unison.

"Move, please." Derek practically sobbed, and Stiles was helpless to deny him.

Stiles started a slow pace, which quickly sped up once he hit Derek's prostate head on, making him sob out a "Faster, harder! Please."

"Hell yeah, anything for you baby." Stiles moaned, hips pistoning in and out of Derek, the room filled to the brim with the sounds of their moans and the smack of skin meeting skin.

Stiles could feel the familiar heated sensation in his gut, and moaned out, "Are you close baby? Please tell me you are."

"Yess. So close." Derek moaned out.

"Do you want me to touch you, or do you want to try and come untouched?" Stiles asked.

"Touch me, please." Derek moaned out, keening when Stiles complied and wrapped a hand around him.

A handful of strokes later saw Derek tumbling over the edge with a moaned out version of Stiles's names on his lips.

Stiles followed soon after, the clench of Derek around him too much to even try and last any longer.

"Fuck, Derek!" He moaned, before spilling into the condom.

He rested his head against the small of Derek's back, catching his breath, before gently pulling out.

Discarding the condom in the trash can beside his bed, Stiles laid down onto his side, facing Derek.

"Hey." Stiles whispered with a smile.

"Hey." Derek whispered back, returning the smile.

"So that happened." Stiles whispered, resting his forehead against Derek's, lightly tracing a finger through his beard.

"It did." Derek responded, leaning in to lay a light kiss on Stiles's lips, one he returned without hesitation.

"How uh...was it?" Stiles asked, looking nervous.

"Even better than I imagined." Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah? Good." Stiles's answered back, loosely wrapping an arm around Derek's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles said back, meeting his boyfriend in one last kiss before he pulled back, closing his eyes.

He was just started to drift off when Derek's voice brought him back.

"Can't wait to try topping. Can't wait to try everything else with you." He mumbled around a yawn.

Stiles smiled, despite his dick giving an almost painful jerk. If Derek's smirk was anything to go by, he definitely felt it too, from where it was resting against his upper thigh.

Stiles huffed, before leaving a kiss on Derek's forehead.

"I can't wait either."

"Lov' you." Derek mumbled, sounding two seconds away from sleep.

"Love you too." Stiles returned, smile present in his tone.

 

 _Happiness_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll shit! Guess who's back again for an indeterminate amount of time???? I never really meant to be gone for this long, but life got real crazy and then real sad real fast. Like getting my first real boyfriend only to have him recently cheat on me and us break up levels of sad and crazy! Too personal? Eh fuck it. But seriously, I missed this. Not only has fanfiction and its community become my solace for when it feels like i'm drowning, its also just nice to write again. Plus the recent Teen Wolf trailer lit a spark that fired up my Sterek love again. So anyways! I hope you enjoyed my trash! This idea has been floating around for a while, due to my semi-recent befriending of a frat boy, who funnily enough, is named Derek. Lemme tell ya guys, knowing and being friends with a real life Derek has made writing the name "Derek" multiple times for this fic very...interesting to say the least ahahah. Also, I switched up the formatting on this a little, to see what it looked like. (Mainly out of curiosity but also because I typed this whole thing out on the Notes app on my iPhone because my phone has been an ass lately and just suddenly restarts out of nowhere if I use Safari for too long. Yay.) I also attempted smut again, lordt knows why tbh. But *shrugs*, here ya go anyways my lil lovely Sterek fam!
> 
> And, as always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, the whole nine yards, are always received with the utmost gratitude! <3
> 
> xX Kait
> 
> P.S. the title sounds better if its sang to the tune of "Take on Me" by A-ha. It's just science. 
> 
> P.P.S. shout out to anyone who notices one of my other fic titles I referenced in this fic. :))


End file.
